from the past in the present
by Milady Hokage
Summary: When Sasuke thinks that Sakura is cheating on him he confronts her and doesn't even give her a chance to explain, a few weeks later he now knows the truth he tries to catch her before she leave, but doesn't catch her in time. 5 years later she is back, will they rekindle what they had or has she moved on? M for language and "ooh la la's" later!


Sakura was still crying after her altercation with Sasuke. Did he really think she would cheat on him? He was her first and only love, he made her happy everyday. Until he started acting strange. He would glare at her every now and then. He would keep his distance from her as well. Like he wouldn't even let her hug him. She thought that she did something at first to make him angry so she decided to make a big gift for him. She was going to plan a magnificent date for just them two. She even started calling in favors to go eat at his favorite restaurant. Her mothers cousin owned the restaurant and decided to ask them to use the restaurant for that night just for them, it took quite some begging and her weekly allowances for the rest of the year, but she thought it would be worth it for him to smile at her again. She was arranging to even have his favorite classical violin songs to be played. Ino's dad's friend's son had come back from a performing arts school over the holiday and she asked him to play for them that night. Which cost her around 150 bucks, worth it for him though.

She went to her cousin Haku to pick up a glass sculpture she requested for him. Sasuke really liked cats. Domestic and wild. So she decides to request a sculpture of a leopard. She had to go meet up with him at the restaurant where his mom worked. He got grounded so he had to work garbage duty for a full week. They were prepping for that night anyway. That was the night their date was going to happen. She sat down at the booth and waited for Haku to come out the back. When he did she laughed. Looked liked Haku was not planning on going through with his punishment. He looked casual. Sweater and jeans with sneakers. He gave her the medium sized box.

"It seems bigger than expected" She stated smiling

He grinned at her, "That's because I added a few more things, free of charge of course." She giggled and opened the lid. It was beautiful, She gasped "Oh my gosh Haku! This is gorgeous! Its perfect!" She stared at his. It was a lightly colored glass, it was a cherry blossom tree with detailed flowers, there was a black panther in the tree that looked like it was stalking something. The tree was crystal light pink with a frosted brown trunk and the panther was a tinted black. And it all looked natural. She saw that there were words at the bottom and read them out loud. "For my love, to show that we are perfect together, me as the tree that stands tall and strong to hold you , my love, when you are down, you as the panther to protect and cherish who you love." She put the glass down gently and hugged her cousin. "This is so perfect! You're so awesome!"

He chuckled at her "You better like it after so much time I put into making it for you. You said you wanted tonight to be perfect remember?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" They heard an angry voice yelled. They both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sasuke standing there glaring at them

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked quickly putting the glass back in the box before he saw it. She didn't want him to see it until tonight.

"YOU! SHE WAS RIGHT! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING ME! AFTER ALL THIS TIME YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO CHEAT ON ME?" He yelled at her

She gasped "What? No! I was jus-" She tried to explain but got cut off by Sasuke yelling at her again

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO LIE TO ME! I COUGHT YOU RED HANDED YOU STUPID SLUT!"

She stopped breathing for a moment. He has never called her any horrible name before, She couldn't even speak. Her cousin had had enough of this, The name calling was the last straw.

He stepped closer to Sasuke intent on punching him in the face, but Sakura grabbed his arm and shook her head

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffed "He just called you a 'Stupid slut' and you're just going to let him?"

"I'll handle it" She said, tears streaming down her face

At that moment Haku's mom came out from the back "What the hell is going on here?"

Sasuke glared at her "None of your business!"

"Excuse me young man, this is my restaurant, So you can take your attitude and leave you snobby brat!" She yelled

Sasuke looked towards Sakura "We're done" He stated and left.

She cried that entire night. Everybody heard what had happened and of course her friends didn't believe that Sakura did something like that, but everyone else did. After that day, she tried to talk to Sasuke several times and each time he called her a name and left her standing by herself. Its been a week since the last time she tried talking to him and 2 weeks since that terrible day, she had finally convinced herself that even if they were to make up and get back together, nothing will be the same. He will always have that doubt in his heart. She would leave him alone. She asked her mom to go to school somewhere else. She was reluctant to let her go, but she had agreed. The day finally came when it was time for Sakura to move. He held the box that had the figurine in it. She wanted to give it to Sasuke since it was originally his, but she didn't want to hear him insult her again. So she decided to give it to him while Mikoto was there. Mikoto loved Sakura and never believed the lies that Sasuke believed about her.

She knocked on his door and Itachi answered. "Hello Sakura, its nice to see you again before you leave. Sasuke?"

She nodded

"He's in his room, moms in the kitchen, go there and I will send him there"

She walked inside and headed straight to the kitchen.

"Oh my! Sakura dear! I am so happy to see you!" Mikoto hugged her

Sakura put the box on the table "I am happy to see you too, I just wanted to give this to Sasuke before I left, I got it for him a few weeks ago, but…" She didn't finish,

Mikoto's eyes softened "I understand dear"

"What do you want?" She heard Sasuke snap at her

"I just came by to give you this" She handed the box to him

He grabbed it forcefully and pointed towards the door " You gave it, now you can leave

Sakura put her head down

"Sasuke, Minds your words!" His mother scolded

Sasuke glared at her. She walked past him and out the door. Time to go to to her new home.

***with Sasuke***

Mikoto glared at Sasuke "What is wrong with you!"

He rolled his eyes "She deserved it."

"OH? And why is that?" She demanded

"Because she's nothing but a slu-"

"Finish that sentence son, I dare you"

At that moment Itachi walked in "I take it you didn't even give her a chance to talk?"

Sasuke didn't say anything

"Of course not." Itachi sighed

"What's it to you anyways?" Sasuke growled at him

"Did you open it yet?" Itachi asked eyeing the box Sakura gave him

"Nope! And its just going to sit on the floor in my closet"

"I wouldn't if I were you" Itachi challenged

'And why is that?"

"Who do you think is the one that gave her the idea in the first place?"

"You know whats going on and what happened." Sasuke stated

"I do, and my comment on the subject little brother? Is that you are a fool, and you should've listened to her and not that blue haired woman that whispered nothing but lies in your ears" Itachi stated and walked away

Sasuke looked at the box

"Well son, it looks like you got some thinking to do" Mikoto patted his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen as well.

Sasuke debated over opening the box or not. He decided to call Naruto. He hadn't talked to him for about a week and everytime Sakura's name was mentioned he closed the conversation real fast.

He answered on the first ring

"What? Am I worthy for you to talk to again douche?" Naruto snapped

"I'm sorry idiot, ive just been really angry these past few weeks, but im ready to talk now" Sasuke explained

"What made you change your mind?" Naruto asked

"she came over"

"Did you get the box?

"Yes"

"Did you open it?"

"…"

"Of course not, you really are a big idiot!"

"What is so important about his stupid box!"

"Fuck it! I don't care if Sakura told me to stay out of it! I cant let this keep going on!"

"What?"

"That day you saw Sakura hugging that guy?"

Sasuke fists clenched thinking about it "What about it?"

"THAT WAS HER COUSIN YOU MORON! HIS MOTHER OWNS THAT PLACE YOU SAW THEM IN! IT WASN'T A DATE! SHE JUST WENT THERE TO PICK UP THAT GIFT AND SEE HOW THE PREPERATIONS FOR THAT DINNER YOU AND HER WERE SUPPOSE TO GO THERE THAT NIGHT FOR!"

Sasuke tensed "That's why she said she wanted me to clear my calendar? But why would she do that? She didn't need to do all of that for me!"

"You were treating her like crap Sasuke, She thought she was making you upset over something she did even though she didn't know what she did wrong! She didn't want you to be mad at her!"

Sasuke felt like tearing up, Naruto was right. Ever since Nimita, a girl from their school spilled seeds about witnessing Sakura cheat on him he had been cold to her. "I'll call you back" Sasuke said and hung up before Naruto could answer.

He opened the box and inhaled sharply. Looking at the beautiful glass figure. He saw the inscription at the bottom and read it "For my love, to show that we are perfect together, me as the tree that stands tall and strong to hold you , my love, when you are down, you as the panther to protect and cherish who you love" And to top it off it had his family symbol on it with a cherry blossom connected to it

Sasuke put the figure down and quickly ran to his brother "I need your car!" H quickly demanded Itachi just chuckled and tossed his keys to him "Drive safe"

Sasuke drove to the airport hoping to catch her in time. When he got there, he parked the car anywhere and jumped out, racing to her terminal area.

He ran up to the worker "When does the flight leave?" He asked out of breath

"I'm sorry sir, but this flight left 10 minutes ago" She answered apologetically

He didn't say anything, he just nodded and left back to Itachi's car.

When he got home his brother looked at him with concern "Are you ok little brother?" He asked

Sasuke looked towards him with tears in his eyes "You were right Itachi, I am a fool. And I didn't deserve her" He stated and walked into his room closing and locking the door.

***With Sakura***

She got a couple messages from her mom wishing her a safe flight and from Ino who was crying about Sakura leaving. Naruto wishing me a safe flight and wishing me the best. Only those three and her father had her new cellphone number. She had it changed a week after her and Sasuke broke up. She kept getting messages insulting her and more. She turned off her phone and closed her eyes. She could put this in the past and move on. No matter how much it hurt.

* *** 5 years later***

Sakura got off the plane and exited the airport after collecting her bags. She was back home for the first time in 5 years. Now working as a CEO for designers paradise, a company she created herself from the ground up. Now known Internationally as the number one designer in men and women's fashion, interior design and personal celebrity artist in music, art and make up. She decided to move her company head quarters back in America so she could be closer with her mom.

She was quickly embraced by her mother

"Hey Mom, I missed you!"

Her mother laughed "I missed you too my sweet baby"

Sakura laughed "Lets go have lunch, I'm starving!"

"Okay my dear, let me go get the car"

Sakura watched her mother walk towards the two story building that was a parking lot

"Sakura? Is that you?" A voice asked from behind her

She turned around, "Kiba?"

He laughed and ran up to her! Oh my gosh its been so long! "

"No kidding, you look good" She told him looking him, up and down

He laughed again, "I bet, Im at work right now, but if you'd like we can catch up later. Here's my number, call me when you get a chance/" He suggested as he wrote his number on a piece of paper. He handed it to her and gave a brief hug before walking back towards his co workers. She chuckled "He hasn't changed a bit"

"Who dear?" Sakura's mam asked

Sakura jumped "Oh mom, its you. You scared me. No, I just saw Kiba. He still hasn't changed is what I said"

"Oh, He's a nice boy. Let's go. I know the perfect spot to eat lunch"

"Okay mom, let me put my bags in the car real quick."

"Okay dear"

Sakura put her bags in the car and got into the passenger side. " Lets go"

After a 35 minute car ride and endless talking about her life over seas they finally came to a stop

Sakura started getting worried because the house she stopped in front of, was Sasuke's old house. "Mom? Why are we hear?"

"Mikoto heard you were coming back and she invited us to have lunch with her" She explained

"But-" Sakura tried to speak but her mom beat her to it

"Sakura dear, don't worry, Sasuke moved into his own place a couple years ago"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She got out of the car and walked straight up to the house. She was actually excited to see Mikoto again. She was like a second mother to her. When they rang the doorbell the door opened but it wasn't Mikoto who answered it, it was Itachi.

"Well look who's here" Itachi smiled and gave her a hug. "You look well"

Sakura laughed, "you do too. I love your taste in clothes now, they suit you very well" She laughed

"I'm sure you do, you designed them" They both laughed together, "come in, mom is waiting for you"

They walked and was quickly ambushed by Mikoto. "OH, Sakura dear! You look stunning, a full grown woman now, oh my!"

She giggled "Thank you"

"I've prepared lunch already! Lets eat!"

As they all sat down the doorbell rang again "Oh dear, Itachi go answer that will you. If it's the delivery guy tell him not to damage my package next time yeah? Thank you dear!"

"Okay mom" Itachi answered as he got up. After a moment he came back with company.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke?" She gasped


End file.
